


Goose

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, The Untitled Goose Game, crackfic, honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: Chaotic Evil in its purest form.Honk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Goose

The Goose was a simple creature, Find thing and take. 

The Goose didn’t have any real motive beyond wandering the village looking for chaos to inhabit 

Goose was a Goose. 

Goose liked shiny things, ribbons and making picnics. Wreaking havoc came as a bonus, as peace was never an option.

Never mind the thousands of dollars of property damage he caused everyday by collecting the hoard of bells and stealing close to put into fountains and ponds, it was all in good fun. Like smashing tomatoes for no reason.

Splat. 

That didn’t matter because Geese don’t understand taxes or human words. 

They don’t like sighs, get rid of those they are not important no relevant to the mission. 

The goose was simply goose, honk, though they always seemed like the type of creature to be followed around by classical music at varying speeds for some reason. 

Never mind that it was time to steal a pumpkin. 

Honk indeed. 

Flap your wings for good measure little goose, It doesn't serve any real purpose but it certainly is fun.

**Author's Note:**

> This game has consumed all my attention and left behind only serotonin and honk (along with some classical piano at varying speeds)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Goose by Bookdragon6660](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120307) by [poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods)




End file.
